Buttercup And The Prince
by SherixNate
Summary: Prince Butch and his brothers have gone to Townsville. One day, Butch was walking alone and noticed a black haired and light green eyed girl. Not good at summaries sorry. I just practically summarized the first chapter. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I hope you like this new story! I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories but trust me, I am back and full-minded!**

* * *

**Butch's POV**

I was walking, alone. No brothers,no mom, and no guards. Not one person in sight, even though I was in the busiest town in America, Townsville.

Yeah I know. What is a prince like me and my brothers, and a queen like my mom doing in a city like Townsville? Well, you see-Ow!

Something just dropped on my head! I looked up and saw a very attractive girl on the roof of a building. She had beautiful black hair and sparkling emerald eyes. I wonder what she is doing up there?

I went inside the building and opened the window right below the roof. The girl was yo-yoing so I tried to grab the yo-yo in order to get her attention. I tried, then again, then again, and I finally got ahold of it. She looked down with an angry look but then smiled and helped me up.

"Hey. Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Butch, Prince of America." I replied sitting next to her.

"There is a prince of America?"

"Yep, three of them actually."

"Well that's cool."

'Um, cool? What is that supposed to mean in this topic?' I thought, not noticing that I said it out loud and she must have heard it. "You really don't know what cool means?"

I blushed a little but managed to shake my head a little. "Well, I would understand because I won't think royalty would use a word like means...hmm. How do I explain this? Probably like, fashionably attractive or impressive."

"Oh, thank you for telling me. Your really smart." She blushed and giggled, "Well, I wouldn't call myself smart.." She said and then there was a pause.

"So, what were you doing up here?" I asked.

"Oh right. Well I just came up here to think."

"About what?...If you don't mind me asking."

"No it's fine. It's just that my parents are going through a divorce and I'm kind of worried about them and especially my sisters."

"Oh divorce. Yes, my parents went through that. I used to sit somewhere alone and think, too. But it all turned out good once it was over. You just have to get through it first. You know, it's probably worse for royal families to go through stuff like that." I said looking down.

"How?" "Well, when my parents did get divorced, my dad left into a little village, just in the valley next to our castle. I know I wasn't supposed to see but curiosity won over me and I ended up watching my father be...well..hanged."

She gasped, "No!" I nodded and took out a piece of paper. "This was supposed to go my mom from my father but, I knew she wouldn't bother looking at it, so I grabbed it." We read it together.

It was a poem with wise and beautiful words. My father wrote it himself. It was called, "Still I Rise" It said, "You may write me down in history. With your bitter, twisted lies. You may trod me in the very dirt. But still, like dust, I'll rise. Does my sassiness upset you? Why are you beset with gloom? 'Cause I walk like I've got oil wells Pumping in my living room. Just like moons, and like suns. With the certainty of tides. Just like hopes springing high Still I'll rise. Did you want to see me broken? Bowed head and lowered eyes? Shoulders falling down like teardrops. Weakened by my soulful cries. Does my haughtiness upset you? Don't you take it awful hard? 'Cause I laugh like I've got gold mines Diggin' in my own back yard. You may shoot me with your words. You may cut me with your eyes. You may kill me with your hatefulness. But still, like air, I'll rise."

Both of use shed a tear after reading and took a moment of silence. Then she put her hand on my shoulder, "I am so sorry." I couldn't say or do anything but shed one more tear and nod.

I tried forgetting about it and asked, "So um, you never told me your name."

"Oh right. My name is Buttercup."

"Ah Buttercup. Name as beautiful as the girl herself."

**Buttercup's POV**

"Ah Buttercup. Name as beautiful as the girl herself." Butch said, with words like his poor father. I could feel myself blushing hard. I don't know why but I kissed him on the cheek and I saw him blush the same way. Then we were just staring at each other for a while.

Then Butch said, "Um...It's getting late. I think we should start heading home."

I looked at the dark sky and nodded in agreement. "So, how about we meet again. Same place. Let's say 12ish?"

I giggled at his words. "Ok I'll see you then." I said and flew home.

**Butch's POV**

She is a sweet, smart, beautiful girl. There is just one thing that puzzles me. **HOW CAN SHE FLY?!**

* * *

**If you guys liked it, I hope you did, please review. I need to know if you guys like it so I can continue. And if you have ANY ideas, I would be glad to read them. You never know, I may use it :)**

**Again, if you like the story, please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got reviews saying it's a good story and I am continuing. **

**Thanks guys! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Butch's POV**

So I went home. Forgetting about the flying thing. I'll ask her about it tomorrow.

Anyways, I went through the gates and into the biggest building in Townsville. Of course it wasn't a castle but I will have to learn to live with it, especially for Buttercup. I went to the room but on the way my mom asked me, "Where were you honey?"

Man, I gotta think if something. "Ummmm...Exploring Townsville. One of the guards were giving me a tour." I never lied before. "Well that is nice. Do you know which guard?" Aw man.

"Umm I forgot, sorry." Then I ran to my room. I hope I don't get caught. Like I said, this is the first time lieing.

**Buttercup's POV**

When I went home, my parents didn't notice because they were fighting as always. I can't stop thinking about Butch's father. That was just cruel. I hope nothing like that will happen to my family, or anyone else.

I went to my room, separate from my sisters. I laid down on my bed and both Blossom and Bubbles peeked in. "Where were you Buttercup?" Blossom asked. "Um no where." I replied.

"Did you meet a boy?" Bubbles rudely asked.

"No! What makes you say that?" I sat up. "Well, you are blushing."

I got up and looked in my mirror. I was blushing like crazy. I heard my sister giggling, then stopped and ran to their rooms. I laid back down on my bed, looking at the ceiling.

"What was his name?" Bubbles sat on my bed. I sat up, "That's none of your business." Blossom sat next to Bubbles and said, "Well if you don't tell us every detail, we will tell mom and dad that you have been out all night with a boy."

"First, that is not true. Second, they won't pay attention to you guys." I growled. "True. Are you meeting up with him again." I gave her my death glare. "We will leave if you just tell us this." I sighed, "Yes I am. Now leave."

"We are coming with you."

"No! What the hell? Why?"

"We need to make sure that you didn't meet a really bad boy."

"No!" "Well, I guess we would leave you alone forever if you just tell us the details!" I growled but sighed and started talking about Butch.

"Well, he is the prince of America. He kinda looks like me. With dark green eyes and black spiky hair. It's pretty cute. And he is really sweet. He said my name is as beautiful as I am." I blushed even more saying that. I hate to admit it but I actually like talking about him.

I kept on, "His parents also went through divorce. And he is much like his father, who had a bad story but was a really wise and nice man." I shed a tear remembering the story and the poem but quickly wiped it before anyone could see.

"It sounds like you really like him." Bubbles giggled. I was about to be mad like I usually would but I said, "Yeah. I guess I do."

"Heh. Goodnight Buttercup." "Goodnight guys." With that they left. I can't wait until '12ish' tomorrow. _Chuckle _

**Butch's POV**

I laid down on my bed, thinking of Buttercup. Not the flying, but her beauty, smartness, sweetness, and everything else about her. I really can't wait until tomorrow to see her again. "Butch, may we speak to you for a minute?" Both of my brothers, Boomer and Brick came inside. "Yes?"

"Who and what exactly did you see in Townsville?" Brick asked. I cannot lie anymore so..."Well, I met this girl-"

"WOAH! YOU MET A-" I covered Brick's mouth before he could say anymore words. "Brick! I don't want anyone else to hear!" I took my hand out and he was smirking.

"Are you going to meet her again?"

"Yes."

"Aloone?" I angrily nodded. I may be sweet with Buttercup and most people but I get really mad at my brothers.

"How is that even possible? You know that we cannot go anywhere without supervision. Not even mom can do that." I got really mad. "You know what? Just get out. Goodnight!" I pushed them out and slammed the door. I must learn to control my temper. I fell to sleep.

* * *

**I know this chapter wasn't as good but the others will be better. **

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know Butch was mean, he is going to get better don't worry. **

**Also, at first I thought this story would be only Buttercup and Butch but I added some Brick and Blossom, and Bubbles and Boomer. It is still the greens. The greens will actually be a little more than the others but I just added a little bit of the other couples. **

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

"That was very mean what Butch did bu-" I was interrupted by Brick, "Yea I know! He had no reason to do that! He really has to control his temper if he wants to run anything around here. Let alone find a princess." My eyes went wide.

"Actually Brick. I was about to say maybe he had a good reason. And um...a princess?"

Brick just realized what he had said. "Oh man. Why am I thinking about princesses? It's probably because... Nevermind!" Hmm looks like Brick met someone too.

Maybe I should just leave him alone so he doesn't get like Butch did. You know they didn't call themselves brothers for no reason. They have the same temper about the same things so I'm not gonna get into that.

**Butch's POV**

I woke up from a two hour sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about how I acted with my brothers. I felt guilty and I still do.

I changed and went downstairs. Then I sat at the table in between Boomer and Brick.

"I am terribly sorry brothers. I acted horridly yesterday for no reason and just wanted to apologize." I said.

After hearing this, both Boomer and Brick hugged me. That was normal for Boomer but not for Brick. Not even if I apologized, he never hugged me.

"Are you ok Brick?" He nodded and let go. Very suspicious.

We went to eating our breakfast and while I was doing this, I thought about Buttercup and how I am going to see her. Also what is going to happen if I do eventually escape this castle security.

I need a plan, and honestly, Brick does these things. You know, think a lot and stuff. I am actually like other children in many ways, except for how I was raised. That separates me from everyone else.

I was raised in castles and big places, I was raised with much different vocabulary than other kids, and my experience effects my life a lot.

For example, I am one of the ten people (including my brothers, mom, and my dad was there at the time) that had seen the most beautiful that had the most various plants.

That is how I know that Buttercup's name resembles a very rare flower that only exists in about ten places. I guess that is why only ten people saw that garden. It had those flowers. Beautiful, rare, and the only flower that changes the beholder's color.

**(Author's Note: Buttercups are flowers but are not rare-or as rare as I say it is in the story- and buttercups do not change color. I don't mean to confuse anyone. I just made that up so the story will be more interesting)**

**Buttercup's POV**

I woke up, got dressed, and went downstairs. I had wonderful dreams last night, especially about Butch. I can't wait until today, at 12ish. Heh heh. I still think that is cute! I giggled and both my sisters smirked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Your thinking about Butch aren't you?" Blossom asked.

"Psh! What? No! Of course not!" Ok that was way too obvious.

"It's fine. You told us you liked him yesterday. Plus, Blossom met someone too!" Bubbles squealed and Blossom blushed, "No I didn't! I didn't meet anybody!"

I glared at her, "Blossom, you bugged me so much yesterday. It did get me to crack but that was weak. So imagine what I can do to you. Now tell me about this someone you met."

She sighed and started talking, "Well, his name is Brick. He is also the Prince of Americ-" "Oh my gosh! They are brothers! You guys can double date! And and...other stuff! This will be so cute!" Bubbles yelled. Me and Blossom sighed and went back to eating, knowing this is going to be a looooong morning.

**Bubbles POV**

I saw my two sisters go back to eating, knowing how annoying I was. I didn't feel like any drama today so I also went back to eating. Even though I really want to know the details about Brick. It's none of my business. Neither is Butch.

After I finished eating, I called out, "I'm going to the park,girls." They nodded and I left.

When I landed at the park, I saw Cliff Romantica, the most romantic cliff in America. I still can't believe that this cliff is in Townsville!

I sat down where I landed, not wanting to get close to that cliff. They say it has special power and only special people can get in there with someone they like. I know I am special but I have no one to get in there with.

**Boomer's POV**

I was walking in Townsville's biggest park alone. No one would even expect to find me here so it is perfect.

I walked around, trying to find something interesting. I think this is the park with Cliff Romantica. I wonder if it is like people say.

* * *

**What will happen next? heh heh. I hoped you liked the chapter guys! **

**If you liked it, please review!**


End file.
